


Sing Me To Sleep

by Tyranasaurus_lex



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Andrew Needs A Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranasaurus_lex/pseuds/Tyranasaurus_lex
Summary: Overworked and overtired, Andrew hadn't intended on walking out of Shane's house in the middle of the night with no shoes on...





	Sing Me To Sleep

The clock in the hallway of Shane's huge house was striking three in the morning by the time Andrew finally made his way to bed. His brain felt like it was only running on five percent battery and he was practically dragging his body up the stairs. So far he'd been at Shane's for two weeks straight; he was supposed to have the weekends off but there was always something that needed adding or tweaking and Andrew felt that he hadn't slept properly in months. Without even bothering to take his clothes off Andrew crawled into bed and pulled the blankets all the way up to his chin and shut his eyes; almost crying with frustration when half an hour later he'd still failed to fall asleep. Letting out a cry of frustration Andrew pulled the blankets up all the way over his head and tried to force himself to sleep. Ten minutes later and still awake he rolled over and looked miserably at the big, blank empty space in the bed next to him. What Andrew wanted more than _anything_ else right now was just a simple hug from his boyfriend. He hadn't seen Garrett in almost three weeks and had only been able to speak to him sporadically in all the time he'd been here. Typically, Garrett hadn't said anything but Andrew could hear the disappointment in his voice when Andrew called him time after time to tell him he wouldn't be coming home.

After ten more minutes of laying there and trying to will himself to fall asleep, Andrew had had enough and he threw the blanket off. Stress and tiredness were eating away at him and he found he couldn't stand being here for even one more minute. Just for _one_ night, Andrew wanted to sleep in his own bed, with his own things around him and Garrett snuggled in next to him.

After ordering an Uber Andrew slipped quietly out of the house, and it was only until he was shivering with cold at the end of the driveway that he realised he'd forgotten to put his shoes on. His ride would be here any minute so he didn't bother going back in for them and jumped straight in the car when it arrived. Despite the late hour, he knew that Garrett would still be awake and Andrew spent the hours drive anxiously fiddling with the elastic band on his wrist; he just wanted to get home.

As predicted the lights were on when he finally pulled up outside Garrett's tiny apartment and Andrew practically sprinted up the gravel track. There was noise from a computer game drifting out of the window and Andrew desperately banged on the door; frantic that Garrett wouldn't hear him over the noise. He needn't have worried though because less than two seconds later Garrett was pulling open the door, the surprise at seeing Andrew evident on his face.

"Andrew?!" Garrett began but Andrew just couldn't hold it in any longer and as soon as he saw Garrett, he burst into floods of tears.

"Andrew?! What are you doing here?" Garrett said as he threw down his controller and ran over towards him, "What's wrong?"

With tears streaming down his face Andrew tried to explain about how exhausted he was, how much he'd missed Garrett and that what he wanted more than _anything_ was to just get some sleep but all that came out was an odd choking sound. Tears were still spilling down his cheeks but then Garrett's big, strong safe arms were wrapping around him Andrew found himself being pulled into a tight warm hug.

"Shhh," Garrett told him softly as he rubbed Andrews back soothingly, "It's all right; I've got you."

Garrett felt warm and safe and Andrew found himself sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder; his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's neck. Exhaustion hit him again and Andrew was vaguely aware that Garrett was now half holding him up as well as trying to calm him down. After a while, Andrew had finally calmed down enough to get a few, legible words out.

"I'm just *hic* so *hic* tired," he sobbed as he clung onto Garrett; scared he might somehow disappear, "I just *hic* want to *hic* sleep in my bed *hic* and I *hic* missed you *hic* so much!"

Holding onto him tightly Garrett was telling him again that everything was going to be all right, he was home, he was safe and Andrew let his soft words wash over him. Even just the smell of Garrett was making him feel emotional and Andrew buried his tear-stained face into the side of Garrett's neck. There were snot and spittle all over Garrett's t-shirt but he didn't seem to mind too much as he continued speaking softly and holding Andrew tightly against his chest. 

Somehow Garrett managed to guide Andrew in from the cold and into the warmth of their bedroom. Sitting on the bed, Garrett holding onto him, it took a while for Andrew to finally cry himself out. Then his whole entire body felt completely drained of whatever energy he had left and abruptly shut down leaving him barely able to get under the duvet. Before he knew it Garrett was helping him out of his tracksuit pants, pulling his hoodie off and shoving a clean t-shirt over his head for Andrew to sleep in.

"Thank you," he mumbled whilst Garrett pulled the quilt cover tightly around him before getting another blanket out from his closet and draping it over the top of him.

"There you go," Garret said as he tucked the edges in and Andrew instantly felt relaxed when his head finally laid down on the pillow.

Everything had the warm, comforting smell of Garrett and home, not that strong smelling fabric softener that Ryland used, and Andrew breathed it in deeply. His body felt sluggish and he was practically melting into the pillows by the time Garrett switched off the bedroom lights. Out in the living room, the noise from the computer game had stopped and had been replaced with some relaxing, chilled out music.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Andrew mumbled even though his eyes were already slipping shut.

"Of course I will," Garrett told him and he laid down beside Andrew who let out a sleepy sigh and laid his head on Garrett's chest.

At some point, Garrett started singing an old song that Andrew didn't know the words too but the melody was soft and sweet and slow and he could already feel himself finally drifting off to sleep; Garrett's fingers running soothingly through his hair.

What felt like hours later Andrew woke up in the dark to find the side of the bed next to him empty; the plushie unicorn that he'd got Garrett for his birthday tucked in next to him instead. He could hear Garrett talking quietly on the phone in the other room but Andrew didn't have the energy to call out for him to come back to bed.

"... he's really tired.... no... I said _no_ Shane... you have to let him rest or he's gonna get sick..."

Andrew didn't hear the rest because a second wave of tiredness hit him and his eyes instantly began to droop close; the warmth of the blankets sending him back into a deep sleep.

It was still dark the next time he woke up but thankfully this time he wasn't alone; Garrett's arm was wrapped around his waist and his leg was slung over Andrews' thigh with his soft breath tickling the back of his neck. They always slept like this and Andrew felt tears pricking his eyes again because it had been horrible being all on his own when he went to bed. Obviously, Shane had Ryland to sleep next to because it was his house, but Andrew had struggled winding down for the night without Garrett there. Rubbing his thumb over the back of Garrett's hand, Andrew closed his eyes again and let the warmth of his boyfriend's body pull him back down to sleep.

Daylight was streaming in through the curtains when Andrew was finally roused from his sleep for the final time and he could hear Garrett singing to himself in the kitchen. He lay there listening for a while, he loved to hear Garrett sing, before he decided it was time to let him know he was awake.

"Gare," he called out; his voice sounding croaky with sleep, "Garrett?"

There was a loud crashing sound of something being knocked over and Andrew couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's clumsiness. Stretching out his body, Andrew yawned widely as Garrett came bounding into the bedroom.

"Oh you're awake!" Garrett said happily as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "I didn't wake you up, did I? Are you feeling better? Do you need anything? I made you food cus you look like you need feeding."

Then he starting fussing over Andrew; insisting on checking his temperature, pulse and then adding yet another blanket to the mountain already on top of him. Andrew let him have his way for a bit because it was nice to just lay there and be looked after for once. All good things must come to an end though and after a while, Andrew felt anxiety creeping back in that he needed to get back to Shane's and finish off the edit before they went over schedule again.

"What time is it?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly; he could really do with another few hours sleep.

"It's one thirty; you slept for ten hours straight," Garrett told him and Andrew abruptly flew into panic mode.

"Shit!" he yelled as he threw the cover back and attempted to jump out of bed, "I've gotta go; I'm so late!"

"Oh no you don't," Garrett said and he grabbed hold of Andrew and all but shoved him back into bed, "You're gonna stay right there mister and get some proper rest."

Andrew tried to make a break for it again but his legs felt like they were made of jelly and Garrett easily manhandled him back underneath the duvet. Usually, when they wrestled around like this it led to sex and Andrew felt like crying all over again; they hadn't had sex in _weeks_.

"Stay!" Garrett ordered and he tucked the edges of the blanket in so tightly that Andrew was prevented from even moving, let alone going anywhere, "I already called Shane and you're having the week off so you can get some proper rest, no arguments!"

Finally admitting defeat Andrew slumped back against the pillows and let out a heavy sigh; anxiety was still churning around inside him, he hated letting Shane down, but he was beginning to calm down a little. Being back home was making him feel a lot better and the ever-present nausea he'd felt at Shane's had finally subsided. Once he was sure Andrew wasn't going to escape, Garrett brought him in a sandwich and some juice which he wolfed down; he hadn't realised just how hungry he was. Then he had another nap and after that a quick shower before climbing back into bed again. Garrett had dragged his tv and DVD player into the bedroom and was waiting with a stack of Disney films for them to watch.

"Are you feeling better now?" Garrett asked as he wrapped his arm around Andrews' waist and pulled him close, "You scared me earlier."

"Sorry," Andrew whispered as he leaned over and kissed Garrett softly on the lips, "But yeah, I am feeling loads better no thanks to you."

"You don't have to thank me," Garrett told him as he started running his fingers through Andrews hair which almost made him fall asleep again, "I should have realised it was all getting too much for you."

"Hey," Andrew said as he nudged Garrett in the ribs, "It's not your fault; I think I'm gonna have to talk to Shane... get some more proper work boundaries set up."

"I think that's a good idea," Garrett told him and he wrapped himself around Andrew like a warm, cuddly blanket and pulled him closer to him, "At least I get you all to myself for a week."

He sounded very excited which made Andrew feel sad all over again; he hated leaving Garrett all on his own. 

"We'll do something fun, just the two of us," Andrew promised him and he gave Garrett another kiss, "We can go to that flea market you like or to that ice cream place downtown."

He decided to leave out the bit where when he got his energy back they would definitely be having lots of sex to make up for all the time they'd spent without each other. 

"You wanna watch Tangled now?" Garrett asked hopefully, "Or the Jungle Book is fine with me if you wanna watch that."

"Tangled is fine," Andrew smiled; knowing full well that half the reason why Andrew loved the film so much was because he was convinced that Andrew looked like Flynn Rider.

Beaming, Garrett set the film up and Andrew cuddled into him; happy to be home at last.

 

 


End file.
